Binary World
, Circuit Board , Cyber Bar, Data Stream |BGM = Yeris_Electronic_Sea (Blue area), Yeris_Another_Electronic_Sea (Green area), Yeris_Morse_Chord (Complete Version, after playing the trombone in the three platforms)|caption = 01000001 01101100 01100001 01101110 00100000 01010100 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100 |Map ID = 0642, 0643, 0644, 0645, 0646, 0647 |Primary = Yeris }} The Binary World is a large, inescapable area accessible by interacting with the computer in the Warehouse. Depending on what blue screen you see at that computer, Urotsuki either be taken to a blue (blurred screen) or green area (distorted screen). It is recommended to have the Polygon, Marginal, Trombone, and Torch effects before exploring this area. Features The area Urotsuki will enter looks like a "sea" of binary code. In both the blue and green areas, there will be a tower that cannot be entered unless Urotsuki uses the Polygon effect, which will transform the binary code into real objects and open the tower. If Urotsuki uses the Rainbow effect, some of the seaweed will turn rainbow-colored. They will have purple tips in the green world and red tips in the blue. There is one that will have red tips in the green world and purple tips in the blue world. This one will take Urotsuki to the Cyber Bar. Also in the green variant of the world, Kura Puzzle #47 can be obtained by interacting with the sleeping fish in the jar. After climbing up a ladder in the tower you can find a black symbol on the ground and two elevators. The left elevator serves only as an entrance to another room and the right one only as an exit from that room. Inside you can find three connected platforms with a symbol and a creature in a spacesuit on each. If Urotsuki leaves one of those, a force field will block the direct way back to the platform. The NPCs will react to many different effects. Most notably is the Trombone that will reveal the creatures as some kind of fairies and changes the music and background when played on one of the platforms. Doing this on all three platforms will unlock wallpaper #161. By using the Child effect and interacting with the computer tower on the green fairy's platform, Urotsuki will be taken to the Circuit Board. If Urotsuki uses the Spacesuit effect and interacts with a fairy, she will wear a yellow suit similar to those of the fairies with a "2" on the helmet. You cannot use the menu in this state, but Urotsuki can transform back if she interacts with the fairy again. Using the Marginal effect on the black symbol in the tower will make it more and more red. When it does not change its color anymore and Urotsuki moves on it, she will be transported to an inescapable, dark platform. You can look upwards but you will not see much without the Torch. If she uses it, you can see colorful, broken wires hanging from the ceiling. There is also a purple thing entangled in the wires that could possibly be some kind of creature. Kura Puzzle #46 can be obtained after the viewing the tangled wire lady. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Warehouse → Binary World Gallery BinaryBlue.png|Blue area with the polygon effect BinaryPolygon.png|Green area with the polygon effect BinaryTower.png|Who expects this place in a sea? BinaryOne.png|The red fairy BinaryTwo.png|The green fairy BinaryThree.png|The blue fairy BinarySpace.png|The yellow "fairy" BinaryMarginal.png|Offer some blood... BinaryWires.png|...to have this nice view! Category:Locations Category:Yeris